


За 600 световых лет от Бетельгейзе

by Miauka77



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Darkfic, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по клипу onaglorik "Bang Bang". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjxmUubbAx4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m
> 
> Предупреждения: даркфик, ООС, вампирско-оборотническое AU, насилие, вивисекция, каннибализм.

— Генерал Лестрад, сэр, — со вздохом сказала Антея. 

— Чтооо? — позволив себе не сдержать возгласа изумления, Майкрофт Холмс, советник по трудным случаям британского правительства, как его называли более-менее официально, или, как его называли только в очень узких кругах, само «британское правительство», повернулся к своей помощнице. От полученного им известия солнце, неприятно жалящее щеки, казалось, сделалось еще злее.

Антея неловко переступила каблучками по пыльному ковру и с опаской посмотрела под ноги. Майкрофт ее хорошо понимал. Он занимал люкс в отеле, переделанном из старинного замка, но номера любого уровня пафосности здесь были те еще. И дыры в коврах, и прожженная сигаретами мебель на фоне крыс на этажах и тараканов на кухне смотрелись наименьшим злом.

— Это единственный человек с доступом к информации, кроме мистера Симпсона. Иначе встречу и начало военной операции придется отложить на неопределенное время, так они говорят.

— Вот как? И что же, они говорят, случилось с мистером Симпсоном? — Майкрофт нахмурился.

Самое сложное, что занимало его сегодня до этой минуты, — выбрать подходящий галстук для встречи с тем, кто представлял в тандеме двух стран на Балканах американскую сторону. Однако внезапная замена представителя, к тому же не оговоренная лично ни с ним, ни с его многочисленными помощниками, да еще замена чиновника на боевого генерала… Это настораживало. Не то чтобы в целом могли возникнуть проблемы. В данном деле Англия не намерена была уступать США, хотя и позволяла Вашингтону официально играть первую скрипку. Это была удобная позиция, очень удобная, и Майкрофт не представлял, что могло бы произойти такого, чтобы изменить расстановку сил. Он изначально рассматривал сегодняшнюю встречу как простую формальность. Возможно, она таковой и оставалась, поскольку США невыгодно было блокировать переговорный процесс. Если возникнут осложнения, они неминуемо приведут к задержкам, а Штаты не рискнут начать военную операцию в одиночку. Только не сейчас, не после стольких агрессивных кампаний в Восточной Европе.

И все же Майкрофт необъяснимо занервничал. И это было само по себе недобрым знаком, потому что предчувствия его не подводили. Предчувствие могло подвести человека или обычного вампира, но высшего вампира, главу Совета высших вампиров — никогда.

Антея продолжала вчитываться в коммуникатор:

— Мистер Симпсон попал в аварию сегодня утром на выезде из Белграда, сэр. О его состоянии сообщается лишь, что оно расценивается как тяжелое.

— А, — сказал Майкрофт и еще раз поправил темно-синий галстук с крохотными коронами. — Отправьте выражение нашей поддержки и сочувствия.

— Уже сделано, — улыбнулась Антея.

— И подтвердите встречу. Иначе мне придется выписывать из Лондона еще костюмы.

— Сделано. — Она перелистнула страницу: — Генерал Лестрад выехал, как только ему сообщили, но все равно задержится на полчаса. Будет ожидать вас в библиотеке в половине первого.

— Хорошо. Дайте мне краткое досье на Лестрада через пятнадцать минут. А теперь идите. 

Цоканье каблучков затихло в дальнем конце извилистого коридора. Потом Майкрофт услышал голос охранника, задавшего Антее какой-то вопрос. Он закрыл дверь, отошел вглубь комнаты, выбрал холодную стену между двумя окнами, прислонился к ней и, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, закрыл глаза. Иногда ему удавалось уловить чужие мысли или чувства, но далеко не всегда. Увы, как и многие другие дары, дар телепатии высшими вампирами был давно утерян. Майкрофт с братом Шерлоком и так превосходили в нем всех. Или почти всех. В последние годы некие сведения заставили его иначе взглянуть на обоих своих советников — Магнуссена и Мориарти. Вероятно, каждый из них скрывал правду о своем телепатическом даре, и Майкрофт мог только порадоваться той защите, которую, сам не владея даром, научил его ставить отец. Это единственное, что в телепатии удавалось ему легко. Сейчас дар, кажется, опять не срабатывал. Майкрофт попытался настроиться на ситуацию, но видел лишь синие волны на темном поле. Непонятно, что они означают. Он попробовал нащупать Симпсона, и это неожиданно сработало. В данную минуту тот действительно стонал от боли — потому, видимо, и достал его Майкрофт так легко: даже обычная человеческая защита, которая по умолчанию стоит у каждого, была ослаблена. Значит, американцы не соврали и следовало успокоиться. Выжать из поля Симпсона что-либо не представлялось возможным — все его сознание и подсознание сейчас было занято только болью. Майкрофт, ободренный удачей, перешел к генералу и вздохнул. Только это и оставалось. Поле Лестрада блокировалось начисто, более того — что Майкрофту совсем не понравилось — на нем стояла такая же защита, как и у него самого. И невозможно было определить, природная или искусственная. Впрочем, скорее всего, природная. Даже вампир редко мог поставить такую, а уж человек… Защита отбрасывала Майкрофта в его собственные мысли. И что хуже некуда — в самые уязвимые места. То лето в английском поместье, лето, о котором он ни за что не хотел вспоминать. Озеро на границе поместья, две головы над водой — темная и его, светлая с легкой рыжиной… Стоп!

Приказав себе заткнуться, Майкрофт встряхнулся и прошелся по комнате. Подошел к окну и, не обращая внимания на словно разъедающее кожу солнце, раздвинул шторы еще больше. Там, за горами, всего за несколько десятков миль отсюда, была его уютная нора — родовой замок, Логово. Майкрофт всегда успокаивался, когда думал о нем. Всего несколько часов (сначала формальная встреча, потом обед, потом небольшое согласование деталей операции) — и он будет свободен. В замке темно и тихо, и несколько дней он сможет наслаждаться покоем.

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — сказал Майкрофт. Он уже успокоился и даже повеселел. В конце концов, американцы не соврали, а боевой генерал — это даже удобно. Это означает, что согласование деталей будет идти не через посредника, а напрямую. 

Антея принесла досье Лестрада. Майкрофт вчитался в него, отмечая кампании и ранения. Ничего из ряда вон, а ведь это досье его личной разведки, уж они-то бы выбрали все, что могло его заинтересовать. Похоже, что просто служака. Снимок в досье был газетный и откровенно плохой, и Майкрофт его проигнорировал. Собственные глаза скажут ему куда больше, чем фотография. Пусть Майкрофт и слабо владел телепатией, но дедукцией, вероятно, лучше него не владел никто.

Он взглянул на брегет, подхватил зонт, с которым не расставался ни при какой погоде, и решительно вышел в коридор. Графская библиотека, закрытая даже для вип-постояльцев, известное место для переговоров на высшем уровне, находилась в другом крыле. В коридорах было искусственное освещение, лучшие охранники шли впереди и сзади, и Майкрофта, пока он добирался до нее, ничего не обеспокоило. У двери стоял Джеффри, секретарь посольства США в Белграде, давний знакомый и почти свой человек, насколько при отношениях между США и Британией можно быть своим. Джеффри кивнул ему и открыл дверь, пропуская. И тут же закрыл — переговоры были не его уровня. 

Генерал сидел не в низком кресле за столиком, где обычно проводились встречи, а за письменным столом у окна, и это удивило Майкрофта. Он вгляделся в Лестрада, и вдруг почувствовал, как дрожь побежала по телу, заставляя слабеть ноги. Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Нет, нет!

— Что же ты? Садись, — резко, не терпящим возражений тоном сказал генерал Лестрад. Грегори. Грег. 

Разумеется, предчувствие не обмануло. И теперь Майкрофт знал, что мысли о том лете не были защитным отражением поля. Это были мысли «генерала Лестрада». Озеро и две головы над водой, светлая и темная… 

Из всех людей, точнее, существ, которые могли бы ненавидеть Майкрофта Холмса, перед ним сидел сейчас тот, кто ненавидел его больше всего.


	2. Chapter 2

То лето Майкрофт проводил в английском поместье матери — приехал на каникулы из Гарварда. Ему было восемнадцать, но он выглядел не меньше, чем на тридцать — в шестнадцать резко постарел. Так бывает с высшими вампирами. Как объяснял отец, гены вампиров в очередной раз вступили в противоречие с человеческими. И так уж повелось, что до шестнадцатилетия высшие наоборот выглядят сильно младше: в пять — на три, а в десять могут и на пять, а после инициации резко стареют. Майкрофту еще повезло, мог бы сразу стартануть с шестнадцати до шестидесяти. А получилось — тридцать-тридцать пять. Но и это не радовало. Лицо у него было взрослого, а мудрости при всем уме еще не набрался. Шерлок мстил за долгую отлучку, обзывал старым и толстым, а Майкрофт, хоть и притворялся безразличным, переносил это довольно болезненно. 

Он часами прятался в дальней комнате с зеркалом, захламленной всяких старьем, и разглядывал себя. И репетировал — отец как-то сказал, что хорошая улыбка способна сделать больше, чем оскал, но улыбки скорее как раз выходили похожими на оскалы. И кого он был способен привлечь с такой внешностью? Бледная, изнеженная кожа, глаза голубые, почти белые — чуть ли не альбинос, и волосы светлые, отливающие рыжиной. Рыжий вампир! Еще и с веснушками. Позорище! Откуда только эта рыжина взялась? Мать была блондинкой, отец брюнетом. Шерлок — брюнет. И только он, Майкрофт, как всегда, совершенно отдельное не пойми что. А еще он с поразительнейшей легкостью набирал лишние килограммы. Как можно было прибавлять сто граммов веса на каждый съеденный эклер, он не понимал, но тем не менее это происходило. И кому он такой будет нужен? 

Разумеется, он с самого начала был нацелен на то, чтобы создать союз с человеком. Во-первых, брак отца с матерью служил примером. Во-вторых, людской век относительно вампирского короток, проживешь с одной спутницей лет двадцать-тридцать, и можно уже поменять, не так скучно. А в-третьих… не просто так высшие вампиры рисковали связываться с людьми, несмотря на витающее в воздухе презрительное «мезальянс». Не только укрепление людских генов приносило выгоду — внешность более человеческую, человеческий запах, более плотное отражение в зеркалах, связи в человеческом мире и, как следствие, большую безопасность. Человеческий клан не мог претендовать на власть даже через детей, получавшихся в результате союза. А вот если высший вампир, занимающий кресло в Совете, женится на дочке другого высшего вампира, занимающего соседнее кресло… Тут никаких политических способностей не хватит, чтобы давление обойти. Члены Совета и так уже полагают, что ты чего-то им должен, потому что член Совета, а уж если вступает в силу и кровное родство… 

Нет уж, клан Холмсов-Верне всегда старался быть сам по себе. Потому и выбить его представителей из кресла главы Совета было не так просто — и никому не удавалось за двести лет. Майкрофт метил не меньше чем туда же. Век отца подходил к концу — редкий вампир доживает до четырехсот, а тому уже перевалило за четыреста пятьдесят. Занять его место представлялось совершенно естественным. Тем не менее если полвека назад власть Холмсов была крепка, теперь в рядах Совета намечался раскол. Кто-то был за грядущее назначение Майкрофта, а кто-то — явно нет. Так что, помимо необходимости в скором времени найти невесту и жениться, Майкрофту предстояло еще придумать, что бы такого значительного сделать для вампиров в целом и для высших вампиров в особенности. 

Отец с ним на эти темы никогда не говорил. Глава Совета всегда занят, ведь любой член Совета занимает два поста одновременно — в вампирском и человеческом мире, а Главе нужно еще лавировать между интригами Совета и других высших вампиров, устанавливать законы для низших и договариваться с главами Советов Азии, обеих Америк и Австралии. Майкрофт видел отца редко, общался больше с матерью, которую очень любил, но перед которой неизменно чувствовал себя виноватым. В том числе и за то, что она оставила любимые занятия в человеческом мире, посвятив себя детям. Майкрофт был уверен, что и обычных детей воспитывать нелегко, а уж воспитание вампиров, с их вот так разносторонне проявляющейся генетикой, с болезненностью детских и юношеских трансформаций, с эмоциональной неустойчивостью, которая опять же пришла из сочетания генов вампирских и человеческих — по крайней мере, он сам так полагал — в его глазах приравнивалось к каторжному труду. При этом еще попробуй сделать все, чтобы дети эти, плохо понимающие людей, адаптировались в человеческом мире! 

В любом случае он собирался надежды и отца, и матери оправдать. В каком-то смысле ему некуда было деваться. Они были последние из Холмсов-Верне, Шерлок реализовываться на политическом поприще не собирался, и не справься Майкрофт — их с Шерлоком просто затопчут, чтобы не смели поднять головы. С вампирами, впадающими в опалу, никто считаться не будет. С ними опасаются даже общаться. В человеческом мире это имело бы меньше значения, просто потому что людей больше, и даже если в одном коллективе ты не ужился, в другом вполне можешь прийтись ко двору. А вот вампиров очень мало, и падение репутации среди них фатально. Если же находишься среди людей слишком долго, то очень тянет побыть со своими. Хотя и общаясь с вампирами, Майкрофт чувствовал себя лишь чуть менее одиноким. Никто не мог сравняться с ним по уму, даже Шерлок, и Майкрофт не видел способа это преодолеть. 

В то лето ему надо было много о чем подумать. Он виделся с отцом весной в Америке и заметил, как тот постарел. Срок близился, и, значит, нужно было успеть на волну перемен. Одной из границ огромного имения было озеро, и Майкрофту больше всего нравилось проводить время именно здесь. Гены людей сыграли с ним и эту злую шутку — в отличие от остальных вампиров, Майкрофт любил солнце, но оно хоть и было для высших вампиров безопасным, порой доставляло ощущения очень неприятные. Озеро, окруженное деревьями, в этом смысле становилось идеальным местом отдыха. Здесь можно было и посидеть на солнце, и спрятаться в тени, и выкупаться в прохладной воде — все равно никто не увидит. По крайней мере, никто не видел раньше. Потому что в тот год на озере появился Грег. На озере появился Грег — и вся налаженная жизнь Майкрофта полетела к чертям. 

В тот день у него с утра было очень хорошее настроение. Шерлок несколько дней назад доигрался со своими взрывами и получил ожоги. Разумеется, все это должно было зажить, но, как и у всех высших вампиров, заживало медленно, хотя и куда быстрее, чем у людей. Поэтому Майкрофт мог на некоторое время вздохнуть свободно. Обожженного, стонущего брата было жалко, но выгоды от такого его беспомощного положения были больше. Пока Шерлок оставался в постели, он не требовал ежеминутного присмотра, кроме того, Майкрофт надеялся, что этот случай заставит Шерлока задуматься о технике безопасности, которой тот пренебрегал.

Убедившись, что с Шерлоком все в порядке — настолько, насколько могло быть на данный момент, Майкрофт выбрал в библиотеке книгу одного из политиков начала века, надел широкополую шляпу и отправился на озеро. Предвкушая несколько часов в тиши и уюте, он устроился на пригорке среди деревьев на самом берегу и принялся читать. Как и обычно, здесь не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего, лишь изредка налетал легкий ветерок или всплескивала рыба, жужжал пролетающий мимо шмель, внезапно, но очень ненадолго подавала голос лягушка да стрекозы танцевали над водой свой брачный танец. И вдруг вся эта мирная картина оказалась нарушена. Ярдах в пятидесяти от Майкрофта с громкими визгами в озеро обрушилось человеческое тело и поплыло, то лениво, то быстро, переворачиваясь то на спину, то на живот. А потом на берег перед самым носом Майкрофта вылез голый парень лет шестнадцати-восемнадцати, по ощущениям — совсем еще мальчишка. Заметив Майкрофта, он ничуть не смутился и захохотал, капли воды искрились на его коже в лучах солнца, и сам он весь казался каким-то сказочным существом. 

— Грег, — сказал парень, присаживаясь рядом на корточки, к озеру лицом, так, что продемонстрировал Майкрофту тощую, но, к сожалению, очень привлекательную задницу с пушком между ягодиц. 

— Майкрофт, — с запозданием ответил Майкрофт. 

— Такая вода классная, — озвучил очевидное Грег и, развалившись на песке, сорвал травинку и принялся ковырять ей в белых зубах. 

От Майкрофта его отделяла какая-нибудь четверть ярда. Майкрофт постарался продолжить чтение, но Грег, находящийся так близко, его энергия притягивали внимание. Высшие вампиры уже давно обходятся без крови и не чувствуют подобного голода, но невозможно не ощутить такую свежесть. И, ощутив ее, Майкрофт с ужасом начал понимать, что привлекает его в данном случае не столько кровь, сколько нечто другое. 

— Тебе надо искупаться, — сказал Грег. 

— Мне уже пора, — возразил Майкрофт. 

Грег, ничуть не смущаясь его присутствия, положил руку на расслабленный член и пару раз погладил его, напоследок проведя пальцем по головке. У Майкрофта пересохло в горле.

— Мне пора, — повторил он более твердо.

— Я здесь в полдень и на закате. Приходи, — улыбнулся Грег и закинул руки за голову, растягиваясь еще больше, без всякого стеснения демонстрируя твердеющий член и торчащие, явно возбужденные соски. Сверкающие капли скатывались с загорелой кожи. 

Майкрофт не ответил. Выбравшись из зарослей, он бросился бежать, а в поместье забился в «свою» комнату и уселся на пыльный пол. Сердце колотилось бешено, и он боялся поднять глаза на отражение, сгорая от стыда. В паху тянуло совершенно определенным образом, и Майкрофт прекрасно понимал, что если бы остался у озера, то набросился бы на Грега прямо там. Не выдержав, он встал и принялся стаскивать брюки, наконец добравшись до горячего, уже занывшего члена. Скользнув по мокрой плоти рукой, Майкрофт, не в силах стоять прямо, прислонился к нагретому зеркалу. 

— Будь ты проклят, Грег, — сделав первое движение ладонью, прошептал он.


	3. Chapter 3

Если брак с людьми высшие вампиры, появившиеся когда-то в результате таких же браков, с одной стороны рассматривали как мезальянс, а с другой — втайне могли им завидовать, то гомосексуальные союзы не одобрялись даже среди членов Совета. Публичную демонстрацию подобного за все века официальной истории можно было по пальцам пересчитать. При этом инициация происходила с представителями обоих полов. Поэтому, что такое активный сексуальный контакт с мужчиной, Майкрофт уже знал. И не то чтобы его когда-либо тянуло… Правда, в год инициации он учился слишком много, и ему было не до чего. Он вообще ту самую ночь помнил очень смутно. Помнил, как отталкивающе пахли низшие вампиры, оба, и девчонка, и пацан, и что он все время сдерживал себя, чтобы не показать отвращения. Низшие не только получали за подобное хорошие подарки, но и становились протеже высшего на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Для сына Главы Совета, разумеется, выбрали самых лучших, самых привлекательных. И все же Майкрофт едва не сблевал. Потом он пил кровь, настоящую, из живого человека. До этого он пробовал ее пару раз. У нянечки из пореза, например. Или когда в школе единственный товарищ по играм коленку рассадил — и Майкрофт не удержался, наклонился и лизнул. У товарища она действительно была вкусная, но не такая, чтоб ради этого начать охотиться, а у нянечки — с привкусом горечи, наверное, потому что старая. На инициацию донора тоже отбирали тщательно, но Майкрофт, пока пил, все время думал, что эклеры вкусней. Донора потом пустили по кругу и, разумеется, выпили досуха. Где Майкрофт потерял часть ночи, он не знал, но рассвет помнил очень хорошо. Он сидел на корточках в огромном пустом зале и смотрел на труп, лежащий перед ним, и думал, как же все это бессмысленно. Зачем его убили, зачем пили, ведь высшим вампирам не нужна даже донорская кровь, это низшие без нее не могут, на то они и низшие. Майкрофт вспоминал, как ночью хвастались, кто кого перепьет, у кого клыки острее и кто может «без рук». А потом, когда первые солнечные лучи упали на тело, пришел отец, подал руку, помогая встать, и ответил на невысказанный вопрос: «Политика, сын».

О том, чтобы завести себе девчонку или просто переспать с кем-то, Майкрофт после той ночи не думал. Так, фантазии бывали иногда, он и сам не понимал толком, что в них, смутно чувствовал что-то — губы на члене, например. И в минуты таких видений он прекрасно обходился своей рукой. А тут — живой человек. Человек. Мужчина. Грег. От одного этого имени Майкрофта подбрасывало вверх. Хотелось превратиться в летучую мышь и лететь куда глаза глядят. Такой эйфории с ним давно не было, наверное, с поступления в Гарвард. Он и в самом деле побежал в бальный зал, обернулся и сделал несколько кругов под потолком. Так его и разрывало до вечера — между чувством полета и стыдом. И все же на закате он удержал себя дома. И хотел, и ужасно боялся идти. Боялся, что не сможет себя сдержать. И, например, от той же эйфории превратится. В общем, успокаивался как мог. Даже валерьяновых капель у матери стащил. 

Ночь спал плохо, то и дело работал рукой, утром долго смотрел на солнце, пока не заболели глаза. Очень хотелось уехать, убежать. Что скажет отец, если узнает? Что скажет Шерлок, когда узнает? 

Один раз, сказал себе Майкрофт. Вечное оправдание наркомана — один раз. Он чуть не умер от разрыва сердца, когда прошло полчаса после полудня, а Грега все не было. Он уже и забыл, что вообще-то ходил сюда читать. Книжку, разумеется, ни разу не открыл. А потом Грег подкрался сзади и закрыл ему ладонями глаза. Как Майкрофт не расслышал — непонятно. Слух у него и в человеческом облике оставался очень острым. Но в любом случае Майкрофт знал, что это Грег. Запах… У Майкрофта от него сердце застучало так сильно, что отдавалось в кончиках пальцев. 

Он стал убирать руки Грега, тот не отпускал, в конце концов это перешло в борьбу, и вот уже Майкрофт лежал на Греге, а тот — спиной на земле, лохматая голова — в песке и сосновых иголках, от единственной росшей здесь сосны. Майкрофт потянулся поцеловать, коснуться манящих губ, но тут же едва в дерево за спиной не влетел — с такой силой Грег спихнул его. 

— Ты что? — обиженно выдал Майкрофт, но Грег молча обхватил его ноги и принялся стаскивать шорты. Майкрофт на секунду испугался, что Грег сейчас его изнасилует. Удивительно было, как в этом тощем теле прячется столько силы. Майкрофт чувствовал, что в человеческом теле ему против Грега не выиграть, даже несмотря на то, что занимался немного японской борьбой. Но Грег только отбросил его шорты вместе с трусами, вытряхнул иголки из волос, нырнул ртом к члену Майкрофта и вобрал. 

Майкрофт взвыл, захлебываясь в ощущениях. Но Грег сосал недолго, выпустил быстро, облизав по кругу яйца, и бросился, скидывая собственную одежду, к воде. 

— Пойдем. 

Майкрофт повторил его путь. Прохладная вода неприятно ударила по разгоряченному члену, но быстро остудила. Майкрофт бросился догонять Грега, плавал очень хорошо, так что уж на этот раз не упустит. Грег почувствовал, что Майкрофт на хвосте, свернул к берегу. Они выскочили из воды и понеслись между кустов. Потом опять нырнули, глядя друг на друга, боком доплыли до того места, где начиналось мелководье. Майкрофт встал, и Грег — тоже, они цеплялись друг за друга. Грег оказался ненамного ниже. Оба тяжело дышали. Потом Грег придвинулся к Майкрофту и положил ладонь ему на спину и голову на плечо, словно сдаваясь. Майкрофт ощущал его дрожь. На этот раз Грег не только позволил его поцеловать, но и так подавался навстречу, словно весь хотел ему принадлежать, раскрыться. 

Майкрофт влез языком в чужой рот, поначалу это было странно и непривычно — чувствовать кого-то на вкус, но почти сразу же стало естественно. Грег терся об него, выгибаясь, и Майкрофт в конце концов не выдержал и тоже стал тереться. Грег, кажется, тоже не особо что-то умел. Но на первый раз они эту проблему решили, просто положив руки на члены друг другу. И как сладко было, по сравнению со своей ладонью, толкаться в чей-то кулак. Потом, обессилев, свалились в воду, сели, обнимаясь. Грег закатывал глаза. Майкрофт словно со стороны слышал собственное прерывистое дыхание.

А потом Грег сказал: «Ну все, хватит». Встал и ушел. Майкрофт, собирая свои вещи, чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Потом, дома, сидя у зеркала, решил, что все как раз так, как нужно. Он уже все испытал, понял, как бывает хорошо, но действительно — хватит. У него карьера, а будет еще жена, и человек-мужчина ему ни к черту не сдался. Даже если это Грег. Внутри все подрагивало от боли, так, что хотелось выть, но Майкрофт убеждал и убеждал себя, пока наконец на самом деле не убедил, что все правильно, и не уснул. 

А утром в его раскрытое окно прилетел камень, к которому была привязана записка: «Приходи». Разумеется, в полдень Майкрофт был на озере. И снова играли в догонялки на берегу и плавали, а вот когда Майкрофт догнал… Поставил на четвереньки прямо там, в песок под сосной, отыскал в кармане брюк смазку, потом полез пальцами в сжимающуюся задницу, целовал Грега во вздрагивающую спину и очень боялся навредить. И тянул долго с тем, чтобы войти, и чуть не помешался потом от хриплого: «Давай уже, ну». 

Месяц и шесть дней. Вечером они уже не ходили на озеро, трахались в старом ничейном сарае, который кто-то из деревенских жителей использовал, чтобы хранить сено. Утопая в копне, обвивали друг друга руками, и Майкрофт чувствовал обжигающее дыхание на шее или плече. Первые дни он всегда был сверху, и тут уж не намеревался уступать, но сильные руки Грега и сладкий, горячий шепот «Ну, только на попробовать, не понравится — не будем» в конце концов сделали свое дело. Майкрофт сдался, а потом уже трудно было остановиться. Вот ведь в чем была штука — впуская в себя Грега, Майкрофт чувствовал себя ужасно живым, а для вампира, который, кажется, и рождается об руку со смертью, чувствовать себя живым — самая сильная приманка.

В августе начались дожди, и в поместье чинили крышу. У дома постоянно стояла лестница, это натолкнуло Майкрофта на идею, и Грег приладился влезать на крышу сарая, а потом с нее — к нему в окно. В тот последний день, перед тем, как все случилось, Майкрофт, конечно же, что-то чувствовал. Погода была ужасная, дождь с ледяным ветром, и на озеро он не пошел. Пытался занять себя делами, даже читал Шерлоку, который был до смерти этому рад, но когда Майкрофт вернулся в темноте в свою комнату, сердце сжималось от необъяснимой тоски. Он стоял у раскрытого окна растерянный, вглядываясь в темный, мокрый парк, не понимая, в чем ему убеждать себя — то ли в том, что так и надо, что они с Грегом скоро расстанутся, у каждого из них свой путь и они совсем разные, то ли в том, что он вернется на следующий год и Грег тоже приедет к тетке погостить.

И Грег-то, когда влез в окно, был непривычно молчаливый. Даже трахаться не хотелось поначалу. Лежали просто на кровати, обнявшись, до боли вжимаясь друг в друга. Хотя и Майкрофта в США пока никто не ждал, и Грега тетка не выгоняла. Потом Грег все же возбудился, начал целовать в шею, в грудь, губы у Грега пересохли, и он так ими утыкался, будто жалил. Но Майкрофт не протестовал — и самому сейчас хотелось боли. И он получил ее, когда Грег не вылизывал соски, как обычно, а прихватывал их зубами, потом развел ноги Майкрофта и закинул их ему чуть ли не за голову. Майкрофту казалось, что он сейчас сломается, но он терпел. Потом Грег вошел, грубо, без смазки, весь сразу с одного толчка, и начал двигаться так резко, что у Майкрофта, пытавшегося сдерживать крики, даже слезы потекли. Грег сжалился, перевернул, втрахивая в постель, теперь двигался полегче, но Майкрофт ничего не чувствовал, кроме боли, и очень удивился, когда внезапно подступил оргазм. Потом Грег обнимал его, баюкал в руках, целовал нежно, и Майкрофт вообще не понимал, что только что между ними произошло, почему именно вот так…

Грег ушел под утро, и Майкрофт боялся его отпускать. Казалось, что если он выпустит его из рук, то непременно что-то произойдет. Но Грег только клюнул его в щеку, смешно сморщив нос, и полез через подоконник.

А к вечеру приехал отец и сказал: «Оборотень, с которым ты встречаешься…» И пол у Майкрофта ушел из-под ног, в первый и единственный раз.


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы отец кричал, обзывал или ударил, или хотя бы сказал, что разочарован, Майкрофту, наверное, было бы легче. Но отец всего лишь расхаживал по пыльной полутемной комнате и под шум дождя за окном совершенно обыденным тоном втолковывал очевидные вещи. 

— Возможно, ты и сам догадываешься, что положение нашей семьи в последние десятилетия стало шатким. Наша независимость, с одной стороны, нам выгодна, потому что мало кто может повлиять на мои решения, с другой же стороны, она и ослабляет. Я завишу от дружеских альянсов в Совете, а дружеские альянсы никогда не будут такими крепкими, как родственные. Я умру, и без должной поддержки тебя раздавят, — говорил он. — Вас обоих раздавят, вместе с Шерлоком. Не говоря уже о твоей матери. Кому она без меня нужна? Ты с детства хотел стать Главой Совета, даже в школьном сочинении так написал, хорошо, что учительница ничего не поняла. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты стал Главой Совета. И у тебя есть все данные, чтобы стать великим правителем, Майк. С твоим умом, с твоими способностями ты можешь вернуть вампирам былую славу. 

Каждое слово было словно струйкой соли, которую ссыпали в открытую рану. 

— Но быть правителем, быть самым главным — это не только делать, что хочешь, это не только иметь больше полномочий, это выполнять долг перед своим народом. Оборотни — извечные враги вампиров. Думаешь, если твой дружок узнает, что ты вампир, он тебя пощадит? Они в своем клане против всех. 

И Майкрофт вздрагивал, вспоминая недюжинную силу Грега. 

— Ваши встречи не продлятся долго. Или он выдаст себя, и ему придется убить тебя, как свидетеля, а при случайной трансформации убить как еду или как что-то живое, что попалось под руку. Ты, конечно же, обратишься, если успеешь, и тогда останется шанс, что он всего лишь покалечит тебя. А если не успеешь — убьет. Оборотни сильны, и не мне напоминать тебе, что из поединков с ними далеко не все вампиры выходят победителями. У тебя же опыта схваток с кем бы то ни было нет вообще.

Это было правдой и ничем, кроме правды, и Майкрофт сам себе тысячу раз говорил все эти вещи в те редкие дни, когда не виделся с Грегом, или когда поутру любовный дурман отходил и в мозгу прояснялось. Но потом Грег побеждал. Даже на расстоянии он побеждал всегда. 

— Я не вправе тебе советовать, как именно поступить. В Дартмуре, — чуть более жестко продолжил отец, — в лаборатории Баскервилль-холла недавно умерли две семьи оборотней. У них больше нет ни одного экземпляра. Эти семьи были пойманы больше двадцати лет назад. Ты знаешь, как трудно встретить оборотня и тем более — поймать. Между тем доктор Франкленд утверждает, что приблизился к открытию гена регенерации, который можно будет пересадить вампирам. Живой, совсем юный оборотень — это неоценимый вклад в нашу науку. Нечто выдающееся, что вряд ли кто-то сможет переплюнуть. Ты знаешь, насколько медленно регенерируем мы и как быстро восстанавливаются оборотни. Ни один вампир не может отрастить утерянную конечность. Раньше вампиры жили минимум по девятьсот лет, а теперь — от силы четыреста. Я — исключение, которое в моем окружении и не снилось никому. Мы умираем от старости, потому что отказывают органы. Ген регенерации позволит нам возобновлять клетки быстрее, чем они стареют. 

Он замолчал и минут двадцать стоял у окна. Его силуэт темным пятном выделялся на фоне наползающих сумерек. Отец никогда не был угрозой для домашних, вот и сейчас пятно не было угрозой, оно просто заползало в душу Майкрофта, мягко окутывало ее снаружи, проникало во все уголки внутри. И Майкрофту казалось, что это вампирская, смертельная сущность просыпается в нем, убивая все человеческое, безжалостно сминая все то слишком живое, что рядом с такой сущностью не могло жить. Смерть к смерти. Как же иначе? 

А отец вдруг словно очнулся от дремы и прибил напоследок: 

— О твоем увлечении я узнал от личной разведки. Себе я могу доверять, но никому другому. Вампиры, которые поддерживают сейчас меня, не обязательно пойдут за тобой, поэтому невозможно предсказать, через сколько лет выплывет, что Глава Совета имел неподобающие для его должности связи. Надеюсь, что ты примешь правильное решение, сын. 

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты. Майкрофт сполз с продавленного кресла на пол и заткнул рот рукой, чтобы не завыть. 

В этот вечер он захлопнул окно, что было условным знаком для Грега не приходить. И на следующий, и на третий день тоже. Дождь лил, не переставая. На четвертый день Майкрофт в полдень пришел на озеро и, не закрывая зонтик, встал под сосну. Грег появился почти тут же, будто бы в засаде ждал, клюнул его в щеку, явно не утерпев, и отстранился, засовывая руки в карманы, обиженно морща нос. 

— Отец приехал, — торопливо пояснил Майкрофт. Огромных усилий стоило не отводить глаза. 

— А. Я думал, ты меня бросил уже. 

— Не бросал! 

На секунду Майкрофту захотелось просто крикнуть: «Беги! Убирайся!», и пропади все оно пропадом, но мысль о матери, о Шерлоке не могла не остановить. Он отбросил зонт, и, схватив Грега за лацканы куртки, подтащил к себе и принялся целовать. Тот отвечал жадно, сразу ворвавшись языком в рот, и Майкрофт бездумно подавался навстречу всем телом и опомнился только тогда, когда почувствовал, как мокро становится в штанах. Грег, ухмыляясь, показал ему на такое же пятно на своих. Потом обхватил щеки Майкрофта ладонями и снова поцеловал, аккуратно, нежно, словно благодаря. Майкрофт взвыл и бросился вверх по косогору, забыв про зонт. Он прибежал домой весь мокрый, непрерывно дрожа, и, пока мать хлопотала вокруг него, обтирая, завертывая, отпаивая чаем и бренди, а служанка готовила ванну, мечтал только об одном — заболеть. Заболеть хотя бы сегодня, сейчас, чтобы больше не участвовать ни в чем. 

Но если тело билось в лихорадке, то разум, к сожалению, слишком хорошо понимал, что ему в этой жизни надо делать, а что не надо. Грег пришел около семи, спрыгнул с подоконника, увидел Майкрофта в постели. 

— Эх, бедняжка, — сказал он, сморщив нос и сделавшись похожим на хищного зверька. Потом, пахнущий сырым лесом, табачным дымом, забрался к Майкрофту под одеяло и обвил его руками, прижав к себе. 

— Я не согреюсь, — возразил Майкрофт. — Выпьешь со мной? 

— Ну, если только немного. Я ненадолго заглянул, у меня сегодня дела. 

Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. Дела переводились как полнолуние, и у Майкрофта, к сожалению, в связи с этим тоже были дела. В ближайший час. Оборотня следовало взять в плен до начала трансформации. 

На столике у входа стоял графин с бренди. Грег разлил янтарную жидкость по рюмкам, чокнулся с Майкрофтом. Бренди был просто накачан снотворным для оборотней. Но Грег — он на то был и Грег. Так, как нужно, снотворное не подействовало, зато минут через пять Грега, обнимающего Майкрофта, начало мутить. Он вскочил с постели, безумными глазами посмотрел на Майкрофта, а потом Майкрофту пришлось пронаблюдать первую в его жизни трансформацию оборотней, ту самую, которая спонтанно происходит в момент опасности. 

Когда Грег взвыл и повернул к нему оскаленную морду, Майкрофт от ужаса даже и не подумал превратиться. Ни малую форму принять, ни большую. Он только забился в угол между кроватью и окном, в место потенциального смертника, но отец с его воинами уже ворвались в дверь, и оборотня, не успевшего еще трансформироваться полностью, а значит, на самом деле беспомощного, с пятой попытки вырубили электрошокером. Потом Грега сковали кандалами и унесли, а Майкрофт так дрожа и просидел в углу несколько часов. Он смутно помнил, как отец перенес его в постель. 

Около недели Майкрофт находился между жизнью и смертью. Когда он ненадолго пришел в себя, отец сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью, гладил его по волосам. Майкрофт с иронией подумал, что так часто делал Грег. 

— Он жив? — все же удержаться от этого вопроса было трудно. 

— Разумеется, — отозвался отец. — Никто не собирается его убивать. 

Майкрофт кивнул. Как там отец говорил? Молодой живой оборотень… ценная находка для науки… 

Отец показал на столик:

— Здесь письмо с благодарностью за подписью всех членов Совета. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что это значит. 

— А, — только что и сказал Майкрофт.

— Я горжусь тобой, сын, — произнес отец и вышел. 

Майкрофт начал вставать через два дня. Он спустился вниз, в комнату с зеркалом, и долго сидел перед ним, не решаясь поднять голову. Ему казалось, что если он это сделает, то не увидит в нем своем лица. 

В Баскервилль-холл он попал месяца через три. Сыну Главы Совета, поймавшего оборотня, отчитывались подробно и оказывали небывалый почет. Майкрофт сидел в кресле в главном вивисекционном зале, жевал кусочек внутренностей Грега, преподнесенный ему в качестве угощения, и наблюдал за процессом их извлечения. Грег был без сознания — по счастью, подобные операции здесь делали под наркозом, но, разумеется, не из милосердия, а для того, чтобы не допустить несвоевременной трансформации оборотня. 

Майкрофту подробно рассказывали, сколько раз Грегу за это время отрезали руки и ноги и как быстро они отрастали вновь, и сколько других разнообразных операций было сделано, сколько экспериментов с кровью проведено. 

— Сколько бы их ни отрезали, они упорно регенерируют. Удивительное дело. Отрезанная конечность не умирает еще несколько часов, и даже пытается отращивать себе тело, по два-три миллиметра в час. Механизм регенерации у оборотней начинает отказывать после шестидесяти лет. До шестидесяти-семидесяти лет эти твари дохнут только от вирусов, а убить их очень сложно. Для этого нужно либо вырвать оборотню сердце, либо сломать шею. Если оборотень уже три дня как умер, от него вполне можно ожидать, что он встанет и пойдет.

— А ген? — невозмутимо спросил Майкрофт. — Вам удалось наконец открыть ген регенерации, доктор Франкленд? 

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Но мы как никогда близки. Нам удалось получить сыворотку из крови оборотня, которая заставляет его регенерировать быстрее.

Майкрофт решил, что убьет его первым после того, как, разумеется, подожжет Баскервилль-холл. Выпив рюмку крови Грега, он царственным движением руки прогнал всех из зала. Затем прошелся между лабораторными столами. Подставил стул к тому, на котором лежал Грег, сел и несколько минут разглядывал изуродованное, но дышащее тело. Потом не выдержал, погладил безжизненные кончики пальцев, склонил голову, пряча лицо в ладони. 

«Я обещаю тебе, Грег, — думал он, — однажды я стану великим политиком и придумаю, как их всех убить. И я найду новых, лучших ученых, которым не потребуется ставить эксперименты на тебе».

Майкрофт пробыл в Баскервилль-холле неделю, тщательно изучая все протоколы исследований за последние двадцать лет. Через полчаса после его отъезда оборотень внезапно очнулся перед началом очередной операции, трансформировался, одновременно регенерируя, и, несмотря на свое очень слабое состояние, убил доктора Франкленда и двух его помощников и сбежал. Майкрофт, которого срочно вызвали обратно, первые двадцать минут рвал и метал, потом приказал задокументировать происшедшее и отбыл в гостиницу. Ночью на Баскервилль-холл обрушилось новое несчастье — лаборатория по неизвестной причине заполыхала и в считанные минуты все внутри сгорело. В ноябре в газетах появились известия, что фермер на севере графства застрелил волка, который на его глазах превратился в мертвого юношу лет двадцати. Фермера забрали в психушку, а тело — в морг, откуда оно необъяснимым образом исчезло через пару дней.

Разумеется, Майкрофт знал, что Грег жив. Кто, как не он, вкалывал в холодное тело, лежащее перед ним на столе в прозекторской, ту самую сыворотку. И позорно сбежал при появлении в этом теле первых признаков жизни. Только разве возможно было предположить, что Грег, тот самый наивный, простоватый Грег, оборотень, которые, как известно, если и занимали важные посты, то только случайно, взлетит до таких высот? 

И теперь Майкрофт однозначно знал, что слухи о великом вожаке, который сплотил все разрозненные кланы оборотней, правда. Взглянув на Грега, он слегка склонил голову и вздохнул. Его немезида сидела перед ним, и на этот раз ему некуда было от нее деться.


	5. Chapter 5

Майкрофт Холмс старался все просчитывать наперед, но ему и в голову не приходило, что подобная встреча может произойти не с его подачи. Ему всегда казалось, что Грег, счастливо удрав, всю оставшуюся жизнь будет держаться от вампиров как можно дальше. По сложившимся представлениям, оборотни отличались недалеким умом и звериное в них сильно преобладало над человеческим. Это, по мнению Майкрофта, подтверждалось беспечностью Грега, тем, что тот дал так легко себя поймать, сам раз за разом шел в ловушку в человеческое жилье, а также яркой выраженностью сексуального инстинкта. Что ж, теперь следовало признать, что он ошибся. И хуже всего было даже не то, что Грег сидел напротив и вел себя так, как будто он один обладал властью в этой комнате, но то, что его запах, такой близкий и родной, мгновенно всколыхнул в Майкрофте прежние чувства. Словно и не было этих двадцати семи лет. Да и что такое какие-то двадцать семь лет для вампира? 

Запах Грега… Он больше не был таким свежим, таким бьющим в нос энергией, как тогда. Он был потускневшим, побитым тяжелой жизнью, но, к испугу Майкрофта, это не имело значения. Запах Грега, сам Грег, этот жесткий, чужой, командующий им Грег, был привлекателен не меньше, чем тогда. Майкрофт почувствовал себя так, словно кто-то вскрыл его живот, вытащил внутренности наружу и намотал их на кулак. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Майкрофт, сглотнув. Труднее всего было не отводить глаза. — Мне очень жаль.

— Что? — почти прыснул Грег таким тоном, каким великие говорят ничтожным: «Что вы там бормочете? Повторите, я не слышал».

— Я был вынужден так поступить, — набравшись сил, заговорил Майкрофт. — Мои брат и мать нуждались в моей защите. — Он почти верил в то, что это было так. — И разве ты сам не убил бы меня, обнаружив, что я вампир? 

Звучало достаточно жалко, но Майкрофт знал, что главное — не останавливаться. Сейчас главное — не останавливаться. 

— Я знал, — усмехнулся Грег. — Видишь разницу между нами? Я знал, и мне в голову не пришло тебя убить. 

— Но… как? — спросил шокированный Майкрофт. Он не мог поверить, что Грег знал, кто он, и все равно рискнул связаться с ним. Хотя в тот год он не мог поверить, что Грег мог полюбить его, несмотря на такую смешную внешность и якобы значительную разницу в возрасте. 

— Я каждое лето туда приезжал, видел тебя на озере сто раз, наблюдал за тобой. Мы, оборотни, ходим тихо. Тише, чем любой вампир может услышать. Ты вдруг резко повзрослел, с шестнадцати стал выглядеть на тридцать. В деревне говорили, что ты это не ты. Что ты так и остался в Америке, а это какой-то троюродный племянник, но нюх оборотня не обманешь. 

Грег знакомо втянул носом, напомнив хищного зверька. Нет, на этот раз — зверя. И продолжил: 

— С чего бы вдруг, подумал я, если ты не вампир? Видишь, вы изучаете нас, а мы вас. И мы, по правде сказать, намного успешнее. Каждого оборотня учат с младенчества узнавать вампира. Ведь нам ничего не надо от вас, а вы ловите нас, мучаете. 

— Мне жаль, — повторил Майкрофт. 

— Ну что ты заладил, как попугай?! У нас, конечно, дела, и мы их закончим, но на этот раз я все равно убью тебя. Не сегодня, так завтра.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как по позвоночнику идет дрожь.

— Убью. Понял? 

Он знал, что Грег не шутит. Да и с чего бы ему было шутить? Имел полное право. Только и Майкрофт тоже не собирался сдаваться просто так. «Не сегодня, так завтра» означает, что еще есть время. Уничтожить друг друга или договориться… Грегу настолько плевать на свою жизнь, что он готов на все ради мести, или ему есть что терять? Пожалуй, есть, раз он не пытается трансформироваться прямо сейчас. 

— Симпсон — твоих рук дело? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Моих, — подтвердил, широко ухмыльнувшись, Грег. — Он мне палки в колеса вставляет уже четвертый год. По-крупному. Пусть хоть так за это получит. А теперь давай про операцию, надо же ее когда-нибудь обсудить, — перешел он внезапно на совершенно обыденный тон. — Мы собираемся перебросить войска в ущелье…

Майкрофта от этой обыкновенности едва не затрясло. Слушая детали операции, он приказал себе успокоиться, притвориться хоть на какое-то время. И вдруг почувствовал, как завибрировал коммуникатор. Он достал его и тут же стер единственную строчку, появившуюся на экране. Грег, покосившись на него, продолжил разговаривать. 

«А оборотень-то, оказывается, не подох», — вертелась строка в уме Майкрофта. Он пытался следить за словами Грега — и не мог. На несколько мгновений Майкрофту захотелось предоставить Грега его собственной судьбе, уж коли тот сам, по своей глупости, во второй раз полез в вампирское логово. Словно первый ничему не научил. И так будет проще для всех. Эта история закончится. Но потом он взглянул на Грега, вспомнились две головы над водой, губы на губах… 

Итак, кто из них? Магнуссен или Мориарти? Если Магнуссен, то будет время дать Грегу бежать. Если Мориарти, то на выходе из замка Грега наверняка встретит снайпер. Но скорее Мориарти, потому что Магнуссен не действует так, под руку. Он выжидает, а потом покупает и продает. Это Джим — любитель наблюдать, как жертва корчится в судорогах. И в данную минуту жертва — отнюдь не Грег. Что ж, придется, видимо, уничтожить Джима. Тем более тот все больше заигрывается, соперничая с Шерлоком. А это тоже, пусть косвенный, вызов ему, Майкрофту. 

— Генерал, — прервал он Грега, торопливо набирая на коммуникаторе несколько фраз. — Вы, должно быть, знаете, что я не военный. Сейчас я здесь, лишь чтобы подтвердить наши договоренности. Предлагаю подписать бумаги, перенести обсуждение деталей на вечер и сделать это после совместного ужина. 

«Тебя убьют раньше, чем ты меня. Я провожу тебя, а ты уберешься отсюда и вечером пришлешь кого-нибудь другого. Не оборотня». 

И все же Грег пусть был и беспечным, но не совсем дураком. Вначале он насмешливо скривился, но потом кивнул. Майкрофт ощутил, как чуть изменился запах Грега — тот почувствовал наконец опасность. В темно-карих глазах было обещание: я все равно тебя убью. Майкрофт покивал тоже. Он понимал, что это возможно. Но в любом случае вступать в схватку сейчас никто из них не был готов. Только бы вывести Грега сейчас, а там они разберутся. 

Подписав бумаги, они несколько минут молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Грег — с ненавистью, а Майкрофт чувствовал только усталость. Если Мориарти каким-то образом смог подслушать разговор, то он, Майкрофт, ходит по краю. Если же просто раскопал про прошлое Грега по своим каналам, существует шанс оставить все, как есть. Но маловероятно… маловероятно. Второй раз Грег появлялся в его, Майкрофта, жизни и рушил ее ко всем чертям. Хотя если брать ситуацию с Джимом, то Майкрофт знал, что до этого может дойти. Тот был потрясающе полезен, но всегда оставался вариант, что за каждым его действием стоит четкий план, и если бы Майкрофт узнал этот план, то он ему бы очень не понравился. 

Наконец Грег встал. Майкрофт последовал за ним. Они вышли из библиотеки и, объявив о результатах встречи, отдали бумаги секретарям. Майкрофт слушал, как уверенно, спокойно Грег дает Джеффри рекомендации для прессы. Что ж, Майкрофт ошибся. Грег не простой служака, не дрессированная кукла высоких особ. Он разбирается как в военной ситуации, так и в политической обстановке. И это значит, что возможно договориться потом. И у него, Майкрофта, таким образом есть шанс выплыть. Потому что есть что-то, о чем известно только ему одному. Об этом Мориарти, при всех его способностях, не может знать. 

Они пожали друг другу руки и спустились вниз. Джеффри шел впереди, Грег и Майкрофт — рядом. За ними — помощник Джеффри и Антея. Майкрофт с трудом удерживался от желания оглянуться, пытаясь настроиться на опасность. Он чувствовал ее волны, но чувствовал и помехи и никак не мог понять, откуда же она исходит. 

На улице шел дождь. Замковый двор, хоть его и расширяли, чтобы вмещать сразу несколько машин важных особ, все равно остался крошечным. Потому бронированный джип Грега стоял за углом — пятачок перед входом весь заняла машина Майкрофта. Здесь-то все и случилось. Майкрофта толкнули назад. Две тени промелькнули перед его носом, и Грег оказался прижат к капоту машины с пистолетом у головы. Мориарти. Его слуги-убийцы. Последние вампиры из древнейшего клана невидимых теней. Майкрофт и представить себе не мог, что Мориарти будет способен проделать такое на глазах у толпы народа, но тем не менее это случилось. Он оглянулся. И Джеффри, и Антею вырубили. Других американцев выложили в аккуратный ряд. Живы ли? Джим не слишком любил оставлять свидетелей. 

Убийца прижал пистолет к голове Грега еще сильнее. Майкрофт сглотнул, понимая, что сейчас он ничего не сможет сделать. Грега убьют. От ужаса, который никак не удавалось подавить, Майкрофт не сразу сообразил, что если бы действительно хотели убить, сделали бы это сразу. 

— В камеру его, — мурлыкнул Джим из-за спины Майкрофта. И это «из-за спины» полностью отражало его позицию в Совете. — Машину сбросьте в пропасть. Этих приведите в порядок, объясните, что генерала похитили сербские террористы. Выразите соболезнования и пригласите для обсуждения деталей кого-нибудь другого. 

— Здесь нет сербских террористов, — машинально возразил Майкрофт.

— О, в самом деле? — Джим потупился будто бы виновато. Но тут же поднял на Майкрофта жесткий, немного безумный взгляд и осклабился: — Значит, будут. Кстати, я распорядился созвать назавтра в Логове Совет по проблеме оборотня. — И пошел в замок, напевая: — Что же ты стареешь, милый друг?


	6. Chapter 6

Майкрофт ходил из угла в угол по темному гостиничному люксу. И знал — любезный Джим прислал видео на смартфон, — как точно так же, в другом крыле, этажом ниже, ходит по камере Грег. Это была их агония на двоих, и Майкрофт понятия не имел, как из этой ситуации выкрутиться. Антея приходила в себя в соседнем номере, с американцами все было улажено — Майкрофт еще очень ловко намекнул в телефонном разговоре, мол, не являются ли авария мистера Симпсона и похищение генерала Лестрада звеньями одной цепи? — но решить самый главный вопрос не представлялось возможным. Завтра Совет, и если Майкрофта сместят, то Грега стопроцентно опять отдадут на опыты. А если Майкрофт попробует организовать побег сейчас, то они все здесь под колпаком Мориарти. Даже гостиница, как выяснилось, принадлежит ему. Конечно, убийцы присягали Майкрофту, как Главе Совета, и они не посмеют пойти против него… сегодня. Сегодня — это все, что у него есть. И он в ловушке.

Любые коммуникации под вопросом. Кажется, Шерлок опять напортачил, и, пытаясь выпендриться перед своей любовницей, сам отдал в руки Джиму код, которым до сегодняшнего дня шифровались все сообщения. Джим, когда они встретились за обедом, выражался намеками, но для Майкрофта они были предельно ясны. 

А что если… Майкрофт прислонился к стене, там же, где стоял сегодня днем. Что если просто попробовать настроиться на Шерлока? Он знал, что этот канал, их общий канал разума, был перекрыт не столько из-за неразвитости телепатии, сколько из-за ненависти Шерлока к нему. Детской ненависти, сохранявшейся до сих пор. Однако же Шерлок порой сам выходил на связь по каналу, когда ему требовалась помощь. Что если он, Майкрофт, теперь сможет достучаться до брата? И сможет ли Джим вмешаться и подсмотреть? 

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и попытался одновременно дотянуться до Шерлока и выстроить вокруг этой связи защиту. Получалось плохо. То нить была слишком слабая, и он понимал, что Шерлок при его обычном нежелании слышать просто проигнорирует ее, то защита никуда не годилась. Зарычав от разочарования, Майкрофт временно бросил попытки и снова принялся ходить по комнате. Прошло минут пять, и на телефоне появилось новое сорокасекундное видео. Грег на нем бился головой о стену, потом перестал.

Майкрофт остановился у окна, наблюдая, как восходит луна. Луна. Полная. Оборотень. Сегодня Грег особенно силен. Однако железную дверь, несколько толстых железных дверей ему не выломать. А вот решетку на окне — проще простого, только за окном отвесная стена, ведущая прямиком в пропасть. И где-то тут должен быть ответ.

Да уж. Майкрофт фыркнул. Ответ только один — если он не сделает так, чтобы Грег убежал, они оба погибнут. Внезапно им овладела злость. Что же он за Глава Совета такой, если не может воспользоваться своей властью? И ведь если его сместят, то кто останется править? Джим и Чарльз оба одиночки, поэтому он и пригрел их под своим крылом. Оба гении, и лучше уж чтобы они были с ним, чем без него. Но пока он худо-бедно направлял их и сдерживал, а без него они натворят дел, что в вампирском мире, что в людском. Майкрофт понимал это. Быть властью — этого им хотелось. Для этого они оставались с ним, пока не могли продвинуться дальше, но благополучие вампиров в целом их не интересует. Только свое собственное. Именно потому, что они одиночки. У них нет связей, и нет друзей. Вернее, у Джима есть Себастьян Моран, его верный снайпер, самый глазастый из вампиров на памяти Майкрофта. Но и он одиночка тоже.

Наверное, в конце концов все получилось именно от отчаяния. Загнанные в угол крысы кусаются особенно сильно. Именно так Майкрофт и добрался до Шерлока — укусил, а через пару секунд уже летел в ментальную пропасть, забыв о всякой защите, которую собирался выставлять. Что ж, это был Шерлок, ураган, с которым порой ничего нельзя было поделать, он сметал все на своем пути.

Очнувшись, Майкрофт покомфортнее уселся на полу и с удивлением стал осматриваться. Он находился в высокой льдистой пещере. Она хорошо освещалась, и здесь было очень красиво. Сама пещера казалась белой, однако цвет многочисленных сталактитов и сталагмитов, торчавших тут и там, переходил в яркий синий. Кое-где по стенам застыли пенистые образования, похожие на гребни морских волн. 

Пол был белый, ровный, искрящийся, но если это и можно было принять за снег, то только за бутафорский — он не холодил. 

— Понятия не имею, что ты видишь, — раздраженно сказал Шерлок за его спиной. — И, предупреждаю, я так же связан по рукам и ногам, как ты.

— Чем ты связан? — вздохнув, спросил Майкрофт. — Ведь Ирен, насколько я понял, сторонница Мориарти? Неужели все зашло так далеко, что ты готов защищать ее против интересов своего народа?

— У него Джон, — пояснил Шерлок. Он сел рядом с Майкрофтом на корточки, прикрыв глаза и сжав руки в кулаки, и по его виду Майкрофт все понял.

— Так, так, мальчики, — раздалось чуть в стороне, и Майкрофт с ужасом обнаружил в глубине пещеры Джима.

— Не обращай внимания, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Это мои чертоги, я здесь хозяин, ты всегда подавляешь своим присутствием, Джон слишком пресен, а мне нужен хоть один враг, которого я могу контролировать.

Майкрофт покосился на Джима.

— Его точно никак нельзя убрать?

Шерлок взмахнул рукой, и тот исчез.

— Нам нужен план, — произнесли они в унисон, переглянувшись. — Нам нужен план.

А потом еще раз посмотрели друг на друга и опять сказали в унисон: 

— Молли. 

К ужину американцы прислали генерала Стивенсона. После «похищения» генерала Лестрада именно он временно исполнял обязанности командующего, и, судя по самодовольству, которое излучал, раньше об этом посте ему приходилось только мечтать. Майкрофту очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, чтобы стереть с этого цветущего лица ухмылку, которая проглядывала даже тогда, когда Майкрофт выражал официальные соболезнования. Машину генерала с телом водителя внутри все еще доставали из ущелья, кроме того, поскольку никаких требований до сих пор не было предъявлено, предполагалось, что и генерала вряд ли найдут живым. 

Джим также присутствовал на ужине, и Майкрофту пришлось представить его как доверенное лицо, которое имело право обсуждать детали операции. На этом настаивал сам Джим, хотя Майкрофт и не понимал причины. Возможно, тот боялся, что Майкрофт как-то намекнет американцам, где следует искать генерала. А возможно просто дразнил. И с этой стороны присутствие Джима действительно мешало. Майкрофт чувствовал себя так скованно, будто это ему сегодня надели кандалы, а не Грегу. А с другой стороны — Джим был здесь, на глазах, и Майкрофт таким образом получал возможность его контролировать. Впрочем, после детально разработанного плана с Шерлоком, ему казалось, что он вообще все сегодня контролирует. Тринадцать сценариев развития событий — это вам не кот начхал.

В общем, контролировал, да. Пока в тот момент, когда Майкрофт, не ожидая никаких подвохов, старательно изучал карту ущелья, в зал не ворвался разъяренный Грег. 

«До чего же смешные эти оборотни, — пронеслось в мозгу у Майкрофта. — До сих пор никак не может усвоить, что не я его враг». 

Наверное, он мог бы также порадоваться виду генерала Стивенсона, но сейчас ему не было дела ни до кого. Кроме Грега. А Грег, уже трансформировавшись — между ним и столом для этого было достаточно расстояния, направился к нему. Майкрофту же для трансформации нужно было больше времени. Он легко мог сейчас перекинуться в малую форму, но обыкновенная летучая мышь, которая с пронзительным писком полетела бы по залу, уничтожила бы его пост Главы Совета куда вернее, чем предполагаемый проигрыш в схватке с оборотнем. 

Оставалось одно, самое ужасное средство. Из тех шпионских штучек, что у Майкрофта всегда были с собой, вроде зонтика, который мог превратиться в оружие в любой момент. Майкрофт знал, что Грег может не выжить. Но, похоже, по-другому нельзя. И сейчас это будет лучшим исходом. Майкрофт дал Грегу шанс, но теперь, убив его, он вряд ли упадет в глазах Совета настолько, насколько хочет Джим. Майкрофт достал из кармана зажигалку и вытянул руку.

Пламя охватило Грега мгновенно. Тот взревел, отлетая назад, к центру зала, и даже словно завис на несколько секунд над полом. Кое-кто из свидетелей наконец опомнился и бросился к выходу. Краем глаза Майкрофт увидел, как Антея и Джеффри, продолжая сидеть на своих местах, схватились за руки. Стивенсона вырвало прямо на стол. Джим, сидевший по левую руку от Майкрофта, вцепился пальцами в скатерть, бледный и напуганный. Майкрофт знал, что тот только умом и был хорош, а форма у него хиленькая — с оборотнем точно не справится.

Грег, между тем, кулем свалился на пол и принялся кататься и сбивать пламя. Однако двигался он все медленнее и медленнее, и наконец, когда огонь опал совсем, затих. Джим выдохнул. Майкрофт не выдержал, опустился на стул, прикрыл глаза и потянулся сознанием к Грегу, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то. Нащупал на свою голову. Хорошо еще успел трансформироваться. Чертова регенерация оборотней! 

Когда Майкрофт, приняв боевую форму, перелетел через стол, а Грег встал, пошатываясь, со всех сторон раздались крики ужаса. Грег, казалось, стал еще страшнее, все его мышцы вздулись, и он напоминал не столько волка, сколько гигантскую зубастую гориллу. Они сшиблись, Майкрофт вонзил клыки Грегу в плечо, выпустив небольшую долю яда, и отлетел. Он знал, что оборотня если и парализует, то ненадолго, но ему надо было придумать, что делать. Сердце и шея – так говорил Франкленд. Но у Грега такая масса мышц, что его грудную клетку он, Майкрофт, точно не пропорет с первого раза. Правда, и до шеи, кажется, достать не проще. Итак, он, Майкрофт, снова должен Грега убить. Сколько же можно?! Они бросились друг к другу, изо всех сил сдавливая, всаживая когти и клыки, а там, где не могли достать лапами — вполне по-человечески пинались. Борьба получалась беспорядочной и какой-то глупой. Грег, очевидно, был в ярости, и его вела только она. Майкрофт же _заставлял_ себя сражаться. Он знал, что выиграть необходимо. Но все то время, пока он рвал клыками тело Грега, вливал в него новые и новые порции яда, чтобы замедлить движения, пытался длинными и острыми когтями достать до сердца и вовремя удрать из-под еще более мощных когтей, перед его глазами вставали, вспыхивали сцены совершенно другой схватки — той, которая велась много лет назад. И каждый укус сейчас был укусом смерти, но одновременно также словно укусом страсти.

Неудивительно, что Майкрофт не мог сражаться по-настоящему и что он не достал до шеи Грега. Для этого надо было _хотеть_ достать. И закончилось это предсказуемо. Грег припер Майкрофта к колонне в глубине зала, несколько мгновений держал его за шею, и сначала впился зубами в плечо, а потом полоснул когтями по горлу. Резкая, страшная боль пронзила Майкрофта сверху донизу. Он схватился за шею — по счастью, рефлекторно спрятав когти — и мгновенно превратился. Потом, перед тем как потерять сознание, увидел Антею. Наклонившись над ним, она что-то кричала, одновременно размазывая по лицу слезы и кровь. Еще через мгновение до слуха Майкрофта донесся протяжный вой, напоминающий последний стон издыхающего зверя. «Вот так и загнулись оба», — подумал он не то с иронией, не то с сожалением и закрыл глаза.


	7. Chapter 7

Погода в тот день была солнечная, яркая. В такую погоду как раз и должны подобные истории заканчиваться, ухмылялся самому себе Грег. Устроившись за пустым деревянным столом под навесом, он любовался зеленым лугом с белыми головками одуванчиков и с жадностью уплетал вторую порцию каши с мясом. Отсутствием аппетита Грег никогда не страдал, а уж после того, как три недели назад подрался с Майком и с таким трудом удрал из замка — особенно. Раны-то заживали хорошо, но вот с ядом организм справлялся туго. Вечный яд Майка. А Стивенсон после той ночи, кажется, малость головой тронулся, бедняга.

Грег с удовольствием припомнил страшные крики, последовавшие наутро, когда Стивенсон вернулся в лагерь и увидел его вылезающим из палатки. Да уж, ночка была та еще. И он сам, конечно, хорош. Мог бы прибить Майка еще тогда, но был к нему так близко, запах ударил в ноздри и вспомнился первый раз, когда Майк отдавался ему, на сене, под звездами, которые видны были сквозь дыру в крыше сарая, — и не выдержал, пожалел. Полоснул когтями совсем чуть-чуть. Ну надо же! Сентиментальный идиот… Но оно, в конечном счете, и на руку. Тогда он только одного и мог достать. На второго сил бы уже точно не хватило. А теперь накроет всех разом. Надо только чуть-чуть подождать.

Прибежал раскрасневшийся Диммок.

— Все готово к началу операции, сэр. Пора ехать, сэр.

— А. Отлично. Есть какие-нибудь новости о союзничках?

— Только что вы и так знаете. Мистер Холмс прилетел вчера из Лондона. Говорят, чувствует себя хорошо. Он и мистер Симпсон разговаривали по телефону, обсуждали время начала операции. Вот и все, сэр.

Грег не смог сдержать ухмылки. 

— Отлично, лейтенант, — он безуспешно поскреб ложкой по дну миски и поднялся.

За двадцать минут, пока ехали, передумалось о многом. В том числе, не стоит ли все это отменить. Ну, убьет он Майка вместе с его вампирами, останутся они вообще без управления, а твари тоже те еще безмозглые, Майк среди них самый мозговитый и есть. При воспоминании о нем сжималось сердце. Хотелось не то чтобы убить, хотелось увидеть, желательного голого и готового уже, с истекающим членом, зовущей задницей, навалиться всем телом, прижать к первой подвернувшейся поверхности и оттрахать до потери пульса. И ведь даже во время схватки не удержался, куснул, прежде чем полоснуть по горлу, куснул только туда и так, как отмечают пару — мой. Нет уж, идите вы, куда подальше, чертовы сантименты, у каждой истории свой конец — и эта тоже должна закончиться. Иначе не будет покоя никогда. Оборотней и так осталось мало, а верхушка вампиров теперь знает, кто он. Пока не трогают, потому что Америка сильнее Англии, хоть Америкой и управляют люди, а не вампиры — вампиры в Америке больше держатся в тени. Но Майк, пострадавший от рук «сербских террористов», поправляется, так что наверняка уже ведет переговоры с американскими «коллегами», чтобы к нему, Грегу, подобраться.

Грег дошел до бункера и, взглянув на далекие очертания замка, составлявшего его цель, усмехнулся. Прощай, Майк. Собственной карьерой, конечно, тоже придется рискнуть — вполне вероятно, что сбой в программе управления ракетой будет обнаружен. А может, и удастся замести следы. Во всяком случае, он сделал и сделает все, чтобы удалось. Аминь, как говаривала его бабушка, которая была вполне себе человеком и не оборотнем ни разу. Аминь.

Грег спустился в бункер, и перед тем, как отдать приказ, на секунду прикрыл глаза.

***

Майкрофт спустился по лестнице Логова, любуясь витражами, изображавшими рыцарей в боях. Кругом царили чистота и простота. Не то что та дурная гостиница. Впрочем, он любое место, отличное от дома, счел бы дурным. Особенно теперь. Гостиница была сущим проходным двором — люди, оборотни там всякие. В Логово нога человека не ступала уже сотни лет. Это было место только для вампиров. Даже Антея всегда оставалась в гостинице. И сейчас тоже. Майкрофт был удивлен, что его природа ее не оттолкнула. Его люди действительно были ему преданны, и это радовало. Только не факт, что он сможет командовать ими долго. Он почувствовал, что слишком сильно стиснул челюсть, и заставил себя разжать ее, потом, по выработавшейся за эти недели привычке, потрогал горло, чувствуя, как под кончиками пальцев начинает разрастаться боль.

Все эти недели он спрашивал себя, действительно ли Грег полоснул его в полную силу, а если нет, было ли это потому, что тот тоже не хотел убивать, или — что, вероятно, гораздо ближе к истине, — потому что яд уже действовал вовсю? Впрочем, так ли уж это важно… Драка с Грегом дала отстрочку, но проблемы не решила. Джим играл теперь с ними обоими, и с Майкрофтом, и с Шерлоком, и при этом по отдельности. Он не ставил Майкрофту условий относительно Шерлока, и не ставил Шерлоку условий относительно Майкрофта, и было непонятно, повлияет ли невыполнение условий одним братом на судьбу другого. Джон, друг Шерлока, до сих пор находился в заложниках у Джима, и ставкой Шерлока, таким образом, была его жизнь. Майкрофт не мог озвучить это на заседании Совета, ибо у него не было никаких доказательств, а Мориарти за время его, майкрофтовой, болезни, стал еще более силен. И еще он обладал всеми необходимыми доказательствами связи Майкрофта с оборотнем. Так что если Майкрофт не выиграет сегодня, возможно, он видит свой замок в последний раз. Ничего удивительного, если его упокоят в ночь после того, как сместят. Ибо каждый член Совета предсказуемо будет опасаться мести. 

Что ж, у него есть, на что делать ставку. Возможно, ставить ультиматум собственным министрам не слишком хорошо, но… на войне как на войне. 

Он вошел в свой кабинет, прислушиваясь к тишине. Зал совета находился этажом ниже. Чуткий слух Майкрофта не улавливал ни одного движения, кроме легкого ветерка, раздувавшего штору. У окна стоял письменный стол. Майкрофт зашел за него, отодвинул кресло и сместил висевшую над ним картину. За ней был встроенный сейф. Майкрофт открыл его и вытащил контейнер высотой не больше пары дюймов. Смартфон в кармане брюк завибрировал. Майкрофт достал его и прижал к уху.

— Ну где ты, мой сладкий? — простонал Джим. — Мы тебя заждались.

Майкрофта передернуло. Какая же жалость, что Грег, убегая тогда, не прибил Джима по дороге. Но, видимо, берег силы.

— Иду, дорогой, — сказал он ласково. — Иду. 

Нажал на кнопку отбоя и обессиленно привалился к стене. Власть он, возможно, удержит, но авторитет потеряет точно. Проигрыш так и так. А еще все это в любом случае бессмысленно, потому что если Джим потребует выкуп Джона с него, Майкрофта, — а Джим не любит проигрывать, так что потребует, — придется отказать, чтобы удержать власть еще раз. Но тогда не удержать Шерлока. И сколько бы ни было недопонимания между ним, Майкрофтом, и Джоном, Джон очень хорошо удерживал самоубийственный характер Шерлока от разрушения. Если Джон погибнет, Шерлоку прямая дорога в ад. Сможет ли он, Майкрофт, это выбрать? Но лишись он власти, на Шерлока тоже начнется охота. Низшие вампиры до сих пор считают должность Главы Совета наследственной, а при умелом управлении низших можно даже очень себе подчинить. И Шерлока они обожают. Так что Джиму придется его устранить. 

Майкрофт заставил себя прекратить эти стенания о безвыходности и, решительно вскинув голову, сделал шаг, чтобы выйти из-за стола. И тут же шарахнулся назад, потом в сторону, в другую, споткнулся о кресло, упал, вскочил, не понимая, что с ним творится, но напоминая самому себе мечущуюся в испуге летучую мышь. С трудом заставил себя остановиться и прислушаться, и в ту же секунду вылетел, даже вынесся в окно, принимая малую форму чуть ли не на ходу. Кажется, он никогда еще не перекидывался так быстро. И драпал он в этот раз тоже так быстро как только мог. И когда, минут через десять, грянул взрыв и замок разлетелся к чертям, и Майкрофта, пронесшегося уже миль восемь, накрыло воздушной волной, он нырнул в нее, чувствуя, как захватывает дух, вынырнул, перевернулся, подставляя солнцу живот, потом еще раз и еще. И опять нырнул вниз и опять набрал высоту, и долго еще кувыркался и танцевал в воздухе, пока не вспомнил, что надо все-таки поберечь не до конца восстановившееся здоровье и передохнуть. И он спустился на какой-то луг, обратился и долго лежал в траве, сдувая шапки одуванчиков и впервые в жизни чувствуя себя абсолютно свободным и счастливым.

***

Дождь в Лондоне шел уже пятый день. Стоя под зонтиком около кофейни на углу Бейкер-стрит, Майкрофт с удовольствием втягивал в себя сигаретный дым и лениво раздумывал, не заказать ли чашечку кофе и не посидеть ли в тишине и покое. Вообще-то он только что пил чай с братом, но это так только называлось. На самом деле это был чай с Джоном, и разговор привычно не клеился, а Шерлок непрерывно язвил и попрекал каждым съеденным печеньем, и Майкрофт, вероятно, даже мог бы почувствовать обиду в глубине души, если бы сегодня не был слишком рад другому — воскреснуть. Подчищать сеть Мориарти из вампиров и людей и создавать заново Совет, проводя выборы среди вампиров, оказалось делом довольно занудным. А кроме того, все это требовало его непрерывного присутствия на Балканах и положения мертвеца в Британии. И на Балканах он больше не мог укрыться в любимом замке. Ну и, конечно, любовь к солнцу любовью, но как же здорово окунуться наконец в привычный образ жизни и наслаждаться наиболее подходящей тебе погодой. А еще — сердце дрогнуло при этой мысли — Майкрофт был рад вернуться, потому что надеялся здесь кое-кого разыскать. Он улыбнулся, выбросил сигарету, решительно повернулся и вошел в кафе.

***

Грег вздохнул, заворачивая за угол. Та самая улица. Из его сна. Мама как-то провела его по ней в детстве, и он потом, когда был с Майком, представлял, как они встречаются в Лондоне и занимаются любовью на съемной квартире именно здесь. Грег сделал пару шагов и отступил, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Ему было нехорошо. 

Когда он убивал Майка, то думал, что станет легче. Но, разумеется, этого не произошло. Нить, которую он чувствовал между ними, словно стала только еще сильней. Он знал, что так бывает — вампиры, умирая, утягивают на тот свет тех, кого любят. Имелось во всяком случае среди оборотней такое поверье. Он, Грег, не был первым из своих, кто полюбил вампира. Только в той сказке, что так часто рассказывала бабушка, никто никого не пытал. Там вампир и оборотень сбежали от своих, а потом еще и семьи примирили, а семьи были примерно как Монтекки и Капулетти, и Грег уже во взрослом возрасте, когда читал Шекспира, учась в военной академии, все думал — кто же у кого этот сюжет слизал? Впрочем, неважно. У него, Грега, конечно, могло выйти только, как у Шекспира. Так что он убил Майка, а потом стал по нему скучать. Безумно, по-звериному, намного сильнее, чем до встречи на Балканах. Может быть, потому что все-таки Майк делал что-то для него, помог ему тогда сбежать. Не сам, конечно, но с помощью этой девицы, которая вынесла его, Грега, на крыльях на второй этаж, а он, дурак, вместо того, чтобы драпануть, пошел опять мстить Майку. А может, потому что запах зрелого Майка был еще привлекательнее, чем запах Майка в юности. А может, этих «может» была еще пара сотен, и Грег бы все равно не угадал… Наверное, и вправду они, оборотни, однолюбы. Так привязываются к первой паре, что никого другого не могут полюбить. И даже просто так трахаться не могут ни с кем другим. Грег пробовал, но у него даже в обличье оборотня не стоял. Вампиры, конечно, не такие. Эти, как Грег слышал, ходят вразнос, меняют пару постоянно, скучно им становится, видите ли. 

«Ох, что же ты сделал со мной Майк?! Будь ты проклят, Майк!» Тоска была такой сильной, что Грег чуть прямо посреди полной людей улицы не завыл. Заткнув на всякий случай ладонью рот, он сорвался с места и пошел вперед, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы просто что-то сделать сейчас, не сойти от этой боли с ума. Прошел один перекресток, другой, непонятно зачем свернул за угол, — и вскрикнул, отшатываясь назад, потому что нос к носу столкнулся с выходящим из кафе совершенно живым Майкрофтом Холмсом.

***

Майкрофт прошел вслед за Грегом в маленькую тесную квартирку. Тот разыскал в шкафчике на кухне пачку сигарет и, открыв окно, уселся на стол прямо в плаще и закурил.

— Чего тебе надо? — спросил грубо.

Майкрофт с сомнением покосился на табурет у стола. Потом все-таки сел, пристроил на коленях зонтик.

— Помириться? Два раза ты меня чуть не убил, разрушил мой замок. Заметь — я тебя ни разу не убивал, а только выдал, и потом несколько раз спасал, в том числе от последствий твоей глупости. Не кажется ли тебе, что твое поведение нерационально? 

— Как ты выжил? — глухо спросил Грег. — Остальные тоже?

— Если бы остальные выжили, я бы здесь сейчас не сидел, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. Он еще объяснит Грегу, но попозже. А может, и не объяснит. — Ты спрашиваешь, как это удалось мне… Я почувствовал, что ты хочешь сделать. Твои мысли были для меня как на ладони. Я чувствовал все. Как ты хотел меня убить. Как сомневался. Как все же решил отдать приказ. 

— Понятно. Вообще-то это обычное дело, когда оборотень и его партнер читают мысли друг друга. Но я… — Грег стряхнул пепел и наконец поднял на него взгляд, — я не чувствовал все это время тебя. Я всегда мог тебя чувствовать, хоть чуть-чуть. Оборотень чует пару за тысячи миль.

— Я поставил хорошую защиту, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Важно было, чтобы экстрасенсы из правительства не могли меня разыскать и действительно считали какое-то время мертвым. Подожди, что ты сказал? — у него перехватило дыхание. 

Грег что, до сих пор считал его парой?! Майкрофт попытался вспомнить, что он вообще знал о личной жизни оборотней, но на ум ничего не пришло. Вряд ли он когда-либо этим интересовался всерьез — незачем было.

— Ты. Этого. Не слышал, — отрывисто сказал Грег, выбрасывая окурок и принимаясь за новую сигарету.

— Хорошо, — согласился Майкрофт. 

Он старался дышать спокойно, но с трудом сдерживал растущее в душе ликование. Он не ошибся. Он все-таки не ошибся. Грег тогда щадил его. И сегодня, значит, Майкрофт действительно почувствовал тоску Грега по нему. Потому и вышел из кафе на зов.

— Вообще я рад, что ты так легко отделался, — продолжил Майкрофт.

Грег хмуро посмотрел на него, видимо, проверяя, не смеется ли. 

— Всего лишь отставка, даже с хорошей пенсией, сохранение звания героя войны на Балканах. 

Грег дернул плечом, что, наверное, должно было означать пожатие:

— Всего лишь разбираюсь в ракетах и программировании. И людях. Мои люди мне были очень преданны. Не ожидал от тупого оборотня, да?

— Я никогда не считал тебя тупым, — возразил Майкрофт. И улыбнулся. И он чувствовал, что эта улыбка, в отличие от многих в его жизни, действительно была похожа на себя.

— Так что ты хочешь от меня? Примириться? Считай, что мы примирились, — буркнул Грег. — Я не буду больше тебя преследовать. Иди.

Майкрофт покачал головой, поймал губами сигаретный дымок: 

— Нет. Мне этого мало. Я хочу предложить союз.

Грег в изумлении уставился на него: 

— Кккакой союз?

— Между вампирами и оборотнями, — спокойно объяснил Майкрофт. — В Баскервилль-холле я не только заменил тогда анестетик на сыворотку, ускоряющую регенерацию, чтобы ты мог сбежать, но еще и порядочно твоей крови и образцов твоих тканей наворовал. Все эти годы лучшие ученые тайно вели исследования, и нам удалось приблизиться к гену регенерации вплотную. Однако результаты части исследований погибли во время взрыва, и для того чтобы повторить их, нужны еще образцы. Вот мое предложение — мы заключаем перемирие и научный союз. Нам нужен ген регенерации, а вам — долголетия. Век оборотней все сокращается и сокращается, вас мало, и ваша рождаемость упала из-за того, что оборотни просто боятся рожать. Ведь здоровье матери-оборотня во время беременности и родов зависит от переносимости трансформации и матерью, и ребенком, и смертность, к сожалению, очень высока. У вас нет таких лабораторий и ученых, какие есть у меня, и я готов предоставить все это вам во имя нашего союза.

— И вы, высшие вампиры, пойдете на союз с презренными оборотнями? — усмехнулся Грег.

— Мне удалось создать миф, что я выжил лишь благодаря тому, что тайно обменивался с оборотнями некоторыми исследованиями. Ты сам только и занимаешься тем, что объединяешь оборотней. Ты знаешь, насколько важно объединяться, когда вас мало. Если этот союз состоится, ни один вампир, по крайней мере на территории Европы, и Восточной, и Западной никогда не будет пытать ни одного оборотня, Грегори. А ведь ты знаешь, насколько мы могущественнее вас в людском мире и какие у нас ресурсы. Я со своей стороны подготовил почву. Выбор за тобой. 

Майкрофт встал, аккуратно отряхиваясь, почтительно склонил голову и, повесив зонтик на локоть, пошел к двери.

— Майк, — донесся ему в спину хриплый голос Грега. — Мне твое предложение кажется сносным. Я согласен его рассмотреть.


	8. Эпилог

В тот год в здешних краях стояла очень сухая погода. Было так жарко, что ночами никто не закрывал ни дверей, ни окон, даже несмотря на то, что поговаривали, будто рядом с деревней появился оборотень. Нередко ночью можно было увидеть кого-нибудь спящим и на крыше. А над головами двоих, устроившихся в развалинах сенного сарая неподалеку от местного озера, крыши не было вовсе. 

— Нет, ты направо смотри, это точно Орион. Вон, видишь, у него в плече торчит красавица такая же рыжая, как ты. Это Бетельгейзе, — говорил один. 

— Бетельгейзе-Бетельгейзе, — смеясь, соглашался второй. 

— Нет, ну правда! Красный сверхгигант, между прочим, и до нее 600 световых лет. Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Я все знаю, только забыл. А будешь смеяться — укушу. В нос. И посмотрим, как ты регенерировать будешь. С таких событий вообще и как свою маму зовут, можно забыть. Я и двенадцать вампиров в одном зале. Уфф. До сих пор мороз по шкуре. 

— Тринадцать, Грегори, тринадцать.

— Ну, ты-то не считаешься. Вообще это круто, конечно, как ты за один год все это провернул. Только год назад враждовали, и вдруг меня уже приглашают на совет вампиров, и мы вовсю обсуждаем науку, политические связи и социализацию. А твои реформы, нижняя палата парламента из простых вампиров… У меня от того, что ты делаешь, Майк, просто дух захватывает. 

— А ты? К любому, самому злобному оборотню можешь найти подход, это же надо уметь…

— Да уж, я чему только не учился, чтобы тебе отомстить. И военному делу, и психологии, и тому, как руководить… Смысл жизни. 

— Мда. И ты его потерял.

— Ну, я думал, что смысл был в том, чтобы тебе мстить, а оказалось, что смысл в тебе. Иди сюда, политикан чертов. 

— Грег, если ты будешь так меня стискивать, то…

— Майк, что, опять?! Пятый раз?! Ты с ума сошел! Я больше не могу. Ты завтра и так сидеть не сможешь на своем заседании правительства. 

— А ты точно так же не сможешь сидеть завтра на суде, и что? 

— Хмм… ты прав… ничего. Иди сюда, будем думать, как нам решить нашу большую и твердую… о, очень твердую проблему.

— О да, Грегори, мы будем ее решать… даааааа…


End file.
